Anger Issues
by Kitsunehime
Summary: This is an odd series of dreams my friend had, if you like weird things, read it!!!!! And don't forget to review! *Complete*
1. odd people

This is an extremely odd but funny dream my friend had and she wrote it up. Please review! (Any

flames will be used to fry people who annoy me ^_^)

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the story's not even mine; it's my friend's dream.

  
  


Anger Issues!

Ch. 1: Very odd people and the appearance of Fluffy-sama ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"I'm NOT going in the water!" said an irritated cat demon named Kristina.

"Oh come on, it'll be great!!" cheered a hyper fox demon named Tammy.

"In case you didn't know I'm a cat demon and cat.........hmph WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU

DOING?!?!?!!!" screamed Kristina as she was lifted above tammy's head and thrown into the freezing

ocean water. "HELP! *gurgle* I *gurgle* can't swim!" she said as she began to sink. 'Oh my god I'm

gonna die' was all she thought as she sank closer to the sea floor.

"Tammy you screw up!" screamed a very angry dog demon named Elizabeth as she quickly to the cat

demon and she pulled kristina up by her hair out of the water. "You idiot, she passed out!"

  
  


A very amused Sesshoumaru watched from the bushes as the black haired dog demon pulled a blonde

cat demon from out of the water. He almost laughed when he noticed she had passed out. "Weak cat,

can't even swim."

"My lord, did you say something?"

"Shut up Jaken. Did I give you permission to speak?" he said, hitting the toad over the head.

"I'm so sorry forgive me my lord it will never happen again!" said a groveling Jaken.

  
  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

"Huh where am I?" said a groggy Kristina sitting up.

"On a boat in the middle of the ocean." said Tammy.

"WHAT?!" she screamed sitting up and finding herself on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

"We found part of a torso ashore after you passed out. We went out to investigate and we couldn't

leave you on shore passed out." said an unusually calm Elizabeth.

"Yes you could've and where the hell did the boat come from?"

"Tammy did a spell and amazingly enough, it worked without turning any of us into toads!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!" Tammy screamed.

"Of course you did.......and there's no reason to shout in my EAR!" Elizabeth said getting close to

Tammy's ear.

"Ow.......hey that was mean! Hey, where did Kristina go?"

"She's gone?"

"Yeah."

"Well there isn't many places to go the boat's really small." Elizabeth said looking around the tiny boat.

"Hey I see her!"

"Kristina are you ok?" Elizabeth said patting her seasick friend's back as she threw up again.

"I will once we get off this cursed boat.....!" she said forcing her mouth into a weak smile.

"Um guys.....bad news we're being attacked!" yelled Tammy.

"SHIT!" Kristina said as 6 shark demons boarded their boat.

"Fresh meat." they chorused.

"I'll give you fresh meat you bunch of assholes!" Kristina yelled lunging at one of them slicing him in half

with one swipe of her claw.

"Kristina watch out!" yelled Tammy as a shark demon grabbed Kristina by her short blonde hair and

threw her across the boat.

"I will not allow you to live!" screamed Elizabeth slicing one in half and strangling another with her tail.

"I'll make you wish you were never born you bastards!" Kristina said as she transformed into a cat.

"What the HELL?!" she cried as she dropped to the ground the size of a normal cat. "I'm supposed to

be huge!"

"What happened?" Elizabeth said wiping her hands on her kimono.

"I got no idea."

"Oooh a kitty!" cried Tammy as she picked up the flailing cat.

"Put me down you idiot!"

  
  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

Sesshoumaru nearly died when he saw the cat demon turn into a kitten. As he pulled up near their boat

he could smell the fresh blood of the demons they just destroyed. "How cute.....3 little demons...and

one a kitten." he said haughtily.

"Who the hell is that?" screamed Kristina.

"Here kitty kitty want a piece of meat?" he said tauntingly holding up a fish.

"Why you asshole if I was bigger I would rip your insides out and force them down your mouth!"

"Don't say that! Do you know who that is? It's Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands strongest dog

demon ever!" Tammy said.

"Correction strongest demon." corrected Fluffy.

"I don't give a fly fuck who he is I'd still kick his ass if I was big!" and at that exact moment she turned

into a giant cat.

Sesshoumaru watched as this demon who dared to talk back to him turn into a giant cat lunging toward

him ripping his boat in half and sinking it in the process.

  
  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

"Ha ha!" kristina laughed as Fluffy landed in the water. "Ya wet dog!"

"Um I hate to burst your bubble but you're sinking the boat." said a still calm Elizabeth."You might

wanna turn back now."

"Sure.......How do I do that?"

"I dunno!"

"I got an idea I'll make the boat bigger with a spell!" Tammy said joyfully.

"NO!" Elizabeth and Kristina cried in unison.

The boat turned big for a split second before turning into a rubber one. Unfortunately Kristina spazzed

and popped it landing them all in the ocean.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


So, how'd ya like it? Please review!

I'll update as soon as Kristina writes the next part!

Ja ne


	2. Drowning people, mansions on fire, and J...

Hi!!!!!!! Here's the second chapter! Thanks to anyone who reviewed!!!

  


Disclaimer (do I really have to put one on every chapter?) : I don't own anything here. If I said I did, I'd probably be in a mental institute. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and the dream is my friend's.

  
  
  


Anger Issues

ch. 2 Drowning people, mansions on fire, and Jaken's obsession with eating crickets

  
  


Okay, so everyone's drowning right? Well, only Kristina is, but let's not go there.

"Um *gurgle* guys *gurgle* I'm drowning *gurgle* again!" cried a frantic Kristina.

Elizabeth turned into a giant dog so that she could aid Kristina. "Get on my back." Elizabeth said as Tammy climbed on.

"Ok!" Kristina said, getting on the nearest giant dog's back. Unfortunately, it was Sesshoumaru's.

"Get off!" he yelled shaking. But this made Kristina dig her claws deep into his flesh. Noticing his worsening predicament, Sesshoumaru grabbed her with his enormous paws and flung her through the air only to land back in the water.

"Hey you can't......WAK! Don't do it!!!" *splash* (again.....*sigh*) Kristina said as she was flung through the air again.

On the third time she was ready for him and grabbed on to his tail. Seeing that she wasn't going to give up, he allowed her to stay on.

About 3/4's of the way there, Kristina began to feel light headed. 'Oh shit, I'm gonna pass out!' she thought, slipping silently into unconsciousness.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

  


When she next awoke, Kristina was in a beautiful room. But she had barely a second to survey her new surroundings when a small mortal girl jumped on the bed nearly knocking her over.

"What the....?! Who the hell are you?!" Kristina said a bit too meanly.

"I'm Rin. Rin has been waiting for you to wake up." said the small girl, not noticing the cold stare of the abruptly wakened cat demon.

"Well, Rin, where in the seven hells am I?" she said even colder than before.

"Oh you're in Sesshou-papa's mansion!" said the young girl still oblivious to the cold and emotionless stare of the young woman across from her.

"Sesshou-papa? Oh, you mean Sesshou-asshole. I know who you're talking about." kristina said, flinging the silky covers off and nearly throwing Rin into the wall in the process.

When she walked out, Rin following close on her heels, she saw Sesshoumaru trying to stop the groveling Tammy from kissing his feet, and Elizabeth nearly asleep standing up by a tree.

"Hey Asshole!" Kristina yelled, trying to piss sesshoumaru off.

Looking up from a groveling Tammy, Sesshoumaru saw the haughty Kristina walking towards him. Her smart-ass comments had always seemed to enrage him more than they should. Why? That was something he didn't know.

"I see you did not notice the kimono on the chair in your room." He said as coolly as possible , looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I saw it but didn't want to wear it. Not really to my taste." Kristina said.

"Oh, so you wear men's kimonos because you like them." Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice as he replied.

"Not that easy to fight in, ya know." Kristina said. "Damn, does anyone know what heat is for here?"

"I'll start a fire!" said an ever cheerful Tammy.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" chorused everyone except for Rin who was busy playing with Kristina's soft tail. But Tammy started one anyway and, of course, it backfired, turning Kristina into a cricket and Elizabeth into the animal she hated the most.......a squirrel. (Note: I actually don't hate squirrels that much, but oh well)

"You stupid dunce! When I get back to normal I'm gonna......." began Kristina but she was interrupted by the growling stomach of Jaken.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

  


The spectacle before him was nauseating. He watched as the group ran in circles. Jaken was chasing the now cricket Kristina, Elizabeth was spazzing and biting Tammy, who was trying to stop Jaken from eating kristina, and Rin was watching the ever burning fire. The din grew and Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears began to ache, his head screaming for quiet. He tried to block it out, he tried to hush them, but the couldn't hear him. He would be deafened. He would go insane.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" he roared, scaring every bird out of every tree.

Huh?" they all said, save Rin who was still watching the fire.

By now Kristina and Elizabeth started to change back. Elizabeth had her normal body but her head was tiny and still a squirrel's. Kristina was just the opposite, her body was bigger, but still a cricket's, and her head was normal.

He finally got their attention. "Ok." he said, his heart rate beginning to go back to its normal pace. "I would like everyone to calm down and stop yell....." His voice was soon drowned out by yet another fight.

Jaken had been chewing on Kristina's leg, and she had started beating the crap out of him.......except for, yup, you guessed it, Rin, who was still looking at the fire.

"Wait, stop! I smell smoke!" Kristina yelled jumping to her no longer cricket feet.

"Me too." Elizabeth said looking around for the source.

"Hey, I heard that where there's smoke, there's a fire!" said a stupid Tammy.

"Oh shit, the house is on fire!" Kristina yelled, just noticing that Sesshoumaru had a burning log in his hand and was throwing it into the house. "And Sesshoumaru did it?"

"Hey, stop it!" Elizabeth said, grabbing the insane dog demon.

Sesshoumaru began blaming everything on the others.

"Well, as I recall, you are the one who lit your house on fire."

The two began fighting. Kristina turned into a giant cat demon and started eating Sesshoumaru. Of course, she forgot that he was poisonous.....and she passed out again. Sesshoumaru, being the jerk that he is, threw her in the river to drown.

The whole time this was happening, everyone else was running through the forest, forgetting all about Kristina and her anger issues.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So, how was it? Please review! See the little button in the corner? You just need to click on the little button.........

  
  



	3. Why Sesshoumaru's pants are so puffy, mo...

Hi!!!!!!! ^_^ Here's ch.3!!!!! Just so ya people know, this story's gonna be pretty long.......you see, it's not one dream, it's a series of dreams........how odd is that? Kinda cool though.

  


Anyways.........

Anything in parentheses ( ) is a note from Kristina, anything in these funny looking brackets is a note from me.

  


Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to own Inuyasha. And the dream's not mine either. So bite me! (Not......!)

  
  
  


Anger Issues

ch.3 Why Sesshoumaru's pant legs are so puffy, odd pairings, and an odd proposal

  
  


Now Kristina's drowning again in the ocean. (Note: Sesshoumaru threw her in the river, the river leads to the ocean) Sesshoumaru goes on a guilt trip and searches for her. When he finds her, he drags her out. So now she's sopping wet, dying from poison, has sand down her shirt, and is unconscious.

  


note: this little paragraph is kinda odd...... Sesshoumaru looked at the unconscious cat demon. She looked so sweet and calm when she was sleeping. He took the cloth off her head and felt it. She was burning up with fever. He had to get her to the nearest doctor. He got up, wrapping her in his arms, for the first time noticing how thin and frail she was. He then began his long trek across the water to a small island where the demon herbalist Marunas weird name. I didn't make it up, I swear! Kristina did! lived.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Meanwhile, in the forest, the others were meeting up with their boyfriends. In this very odd fic, Kouga and Kagome are married and have a daughter named Kayan. If anyone insults this name, be prepared to die. It's my Chinese name pronounced English-style Inuyasha and Elizabeth are going out. Miroku and Tammy are going out. Poor Sango married Naraku, and Kikyou is his servant/assassin.

Everyone's making out with their 'significant other'. (partner) Jaken is trying to kiss Shippou ew! and Rin is beating the shit out of Jaken. Pretty soon, Shippou was in the middle being stretched between the two.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


She woke up groggy and tired. She was in what appeared to be a small hut filled with glass jars and odd smelling herbs. She got off the bed, which appeared to be a straw pallet on a wooden frame, and walked out the door.

The sun glared into her eyes as she walked to a stream and sat down. She felt peaceful. The birds were singing. She ran her hand through the clear blue water. *Fwump* A kimono landed on her head. *Twik Twik* She slowly turned to see Sesshoumaru. Her good mood turned sour.

"What the hell is this?!" Kristina said, her anger rising.

"They call it a girls' kimono. I gave it to you to wear seeing as your other clothes are so shabby." He said motioning to her clothes.

"No they're.......ok, yeah, they are, but where did you get it?" She said, going into an oddly close by dressing room.

"Out of my pants." he said calmly.

"WAK!" Kristina said, knocking the dressing room down. (She was dressed for all you sickos out who think she wasn't) "Did I hear you say you got them out of you pants?!"

"Yes, I put them in there to make the bottoms puffy." he said.

"You're odd. These things suck." Kristina said punching the air. "I'm going to town. Don't follow me." she said, leaving and going into the town.

"This town reeks of human." she said, turning a corner and knocking a girl down and scattering the contents of her basket.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Kristina said, standing up.

"You stupid demon! You're all alike!" she said and continued to keep yelling about demons. is this even correct grammar? Never mind.......I don't really want to know. 

"Um.....I'll help pick it up." Kristina said, picking it up and noticing that the jars were labeled 'eyes of a frog', 'wings of a fly', etc.

"What.....? A demon offering to help....?" she said, astonished. "Thank you. My name is Xiang the Black, sorceress of the dark land of Nianor. another odd name.....*sweatdrop* But you can call me Xiang."

"Oh thanks. So where do you live?" Kristina asked, standing up.

"Over this way." Xiang replied.

"Where in the seven hells were you?!" said a very pissed Sesshoumaru.

"Get away from MY woman!" cried Malfoy. you know, from Harry Potter? He just popped up.

"Who?" Kristina said, looking around. "You.....What are you doing here?"

"It is I, Malfoy, and I have come to take you back with me, my darling." said the snake demon Malfoy.

"I am NOT your damn.....huh WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Kristina screamed as he threw her over his arm and took her to a nearby hut. Sesshoumaru tried to stop him but Naraku, Sango, and Kikyou showed up and they started fighting.

  


Malfoy had put Kristina in a spelled hut that could not be opened from the inside, and he had returned to the fight.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Meanwhile...........

"Um Elizabeth.....I was wondering if you would um......" Inuyasha started.

"What, Inuyasha?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um......."

"Get on with it!" everyone yelled from the bushes, including the just arrived Jillian (Please don't hit me I put you in th story Jill happy?) Who was Kouga's sister and Tammy's twin, even if they fight all the time.

"Would you marry me?" he blurted out.

"Of course, Inu-baby!" she said, hugging him. Suddenly breaking the hug and knocking Elizabeth over, Inuyasha looked around.

"I smell Naraku." he said.

"Well, I guess we're leaving then." the gang said.

"Be careful, Kouga.: Kagome said.

"Bye bye Papa!" said Kayan.

"Don't worry, we will be back." Kouga said reassuringly.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


So they finally got there and began battling Naraku and the others, while Kristina and her anger issues waited patiently.....ok, impatiently....throwing things around.

  
  
  
  
  


note from Kristina: How am I doing? I hope you like it. Sorry the chapters are short, but I got school and all so there....don't have much time.

  
  


Note from me: uh, this isn't short, it took me about an hour to type! Ok, well maybe I type kinda slow.....not to mention being distracted all the time...... The review button's just waiting to be clicked........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Elemental spirits and food poisoning

Hi!!!!!!!!! ^_^

  


Sorry about taking so long to update..........actually it's only been a couple days.........*sweatdrop* Anyways, I just probably think it's long cause I have no patience whatsoever............. ^ ^ ;

Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter! ^_^

  


Whoops, almost forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha or my friend's dream. Happy now?

  


Anything in parentheses ( ) is a note from Kristina, anything in these funny looking brackets is a note from me.

  
  
  


Anger Issues

ch.4 Elemental spirits and food poisoning

  
  


Sesshoumaru tells Tammy, Elizabeth, and Jillian where Kristina is and they go to save her. By the way, Xiang's there too. When they get there, they are so happy they hug each other. (For everyone with a sick mind, none of them are bi or lezbo) When they hug they start to glow. When they are done glowing, they have new weapons and kimonos, capes, and masks.

"Oh my gosh!" they said.

"By the gods......you four are the legendary demon spirits who will return Japan back to a peaceful and prosperous land!" said Xiang, mouth open in amazement.

Naraku, noticing that he was no match for them, retreated with his head intact, even if his pride wasn't.

Kristina, being completely oblivious to everything Xiang had said, was dancing around. "Heh, look, I'm the crazy shaman! La dee la!"

"This has amazing balance." Jillian said, slicing through the air with her new sword.

"Hey, how come I get a stick?" Kristina said, beginning to get pissed. "This sucks." she said, wacking it against the wall, knocking a jewel out.

"Wak! What are you doing?! Does thee not understand you are the elemental demon spirit!" Xiang screamed.

"What's a demon elementary spirit?" said a confused Tammy. (Ha, like she's ever not confused)

"_Elemental_ demon spirits." Xiang corrected.

"Oh." said an embarrassed tammy.

"You didn't answer the question." observed Elizabeth.

Kristina, becoming bored, was wearing the mask and hood and smashing the staff against the wall.

"Stop doing that!" Xiang yelled.

"Sorry." Kristina said.

"You, Tammy, are the spirit of earth, your mask heals and those wristbands enhance your claws' ability. Jillian, your spirit is wind, your mask is memory, and your sword can cut through anything. Elizabeth, your spirit is fire, your mask is disguise, and your bow and arrows here enhance speed. And Kristina, your spirit is water, your mask is truth, and your......Wak! What are you doing?!" Xiang said as Kristina threw the staff at the wall, causing it to go through the wall and several trees.

"Stupid gems were cutting my hand and a stick is useless in a fight!" Kristina said, looking at the cuts on her hands.

By now, everyone was in the doorway. Sesshoumaru was standing on Jaken's head to see.

"That was a staff to use magic and it was cutting you because you haven't fused with it yet!" Xiang said.

"Oh shit! I better go get it then." Kristina said, going out through the hole in the wall.

"I've found you my love." Malfoy said from the bushes.

"Shut up." Kristina said, turning into a big cat and squishing him under her paw.

  


Later that night while making a fire..........

"Hey, this would make good firewood." Miroku said picking up the staff they had been looking for for hours.

"Wak! Don't do it you idiot!" Kristina yelled, jumping over the fire and knocking Miroku down and catching the front of her kimono and her tail on fire. Okay, so now everyone's beating the crap out of Miroku.

"Um, Kristina? Did you know your tail's on fire?" Rin said.

"What?!" Kristina said looking down. "Wak! It is!" she said, running around in circles. "Put it out! Put it out!" she screamed.

Seeing the young cat demon's predicament, Sesshoumaru decided to help out.

"Huh?" Kristina said as she was thrown through the air into an icy stream. "Wak! Help *gurgle* .......help......"

"Hey stupid, stand up." Sesshoumaru said.

Kristina did and found the water was barely up to her knee. that is really stupid Mentally kicking herself, she walked out of the water, her face burning bright red.

Sesshoumaru watched as the young girl walked out of the water, her face red with embarrassment.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


The next day, after Tammy woke up.

"Hey look, the kimono fixed itself." she said, looking down at the place on her kimono where the burn hole used to be as she gave everyone a bowl of soup.

"Hey, not bad." Inuyasha said.

"It's good considering......." Jillian said.

"Considering what?" Kristina said looking up.

"Considering you can't cook." Jillian said slowly drinking the broth.

"Why you...........!" Kristina said as they engaged in a staring contest.

"What did you add?" Sesshoumaru said, looking up into Kristina's blue gray eyes.

"Oh........." she said looking at him. "That plant over there." she said, pointing at a spiny plant with white three petaled flowers.

"What?! You fool that's (big long name I can't remember!) !" Sesshoumaru screamed, throwing the bowl away.

"What's that?" Kristina said, looking confused.

"Only the most poisonous plant in the world." He said as everyone spat it out.

"Oh, I'm glad I didn't eat any." Kristina said.

"Well we did, and so didn't you." Elizabeth, pointing at the spoon Kristina had used to taste the broth.

"Shit!" Kristina said. "Wait, I remember something someone told me long ago."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Hmmmm.....oh well, I forgot." Kristina said.

"Jillian, use your mask to jog her memory." Xiang said to Jillian.

"Okay." Jillian said, putting on her mask and looking at Kristina. Everyone waited expectantly. "How?"

"Wak!" everyone said, falling over.

"Touch her temples." Xiang said, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Oh." Jillian said, doing so and concentrating on Kristina.

"I remember, Tammy, your mask can heal!" Kristina yelled.

"Wak!" everyone said, falling over again.

"I just told you that a few days ago! How could you forget?!" Xiang yelled.

"I dunno." Kristina said.

"Okay, I'll heal us!" Tammy said, smiling.

"I'm not turning into a squirrel again." Elizabeth said flatly.

"And I don't wanna be eaten by a toad." Kristina said, looking at Jaken.

"I'm sure my sister's not that bad." Kouga said defensively.

"Oh really?! When I was five she turned my favorite kimono into a stuffed animal!" Jillian yelled. (Note: Jillian and Tammy are twins but don't get along.)

"Let the dimwit try, if she fails we all die, if she doesn't, we live. We don't have anything to lose and everything to gain." Inuyasha said.

"I have to agree with the half breed." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay, fine." everyone else said.

"Alright, here I go!" Tammy said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Please please please please please please review!!!!!!! Or else...........! .

  
  
  



	5. Is this a dragon item?

New chapter!!!! ^_^

  


Disclaimer: ...........I don't wanna put one.

*copyright people come in with handcuffs*

Burakkuhime: Meep! Fine, I don't own Inuyasha!

Copyright people: *still standing there*

Burakkuhime: Ok, ok, I don't own the story either! It's my friend's dream! Satisfied?

Copyright people: *vanish into thin air*

Burakkuhime: Waaaaaaaahh! Not fair! *sniff* Anyways, anything in parentheses ( ) is a note from Kristina, and anything in these funny looking brackets is a note from me, and it'll be like that until I feel like changing it, so nyaahhh! *gets hit by a random frying pan* @_@

  
  
  
  


Anger Issues

ch. 5 Is this a dragon item?

  
  


"Hope this works!" Tammy said, putting on her mask and reciting a spell. 'Oh pleas God don't let me screw up cause if I do we're all dead!' she thought.

"You better not screw this up!" Kristina said, tightly shutting her eyes as a flash of green light flashed before them. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes to find small glowing orbs of magic that was left over floating around them.

"Are w-we dead?" She asked, memories flooding back. 'I hate magic, ever since that spring day at the temple when.........' she thought.

"Hey, you okay?"Jillian said.

"To answer your question, we're alive and it appears none of us are different species." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Kristina. 'She looked so sad a minute ago like she was on the verge of tears, why doesn't she act like that, with emotion, at any other time?' he thought.

"I told you my sister isn't that bad!" Kouga said, patting Tammy on the back.

"Oh my love, you've saved us!" Miroku said, hugging and kissing Tammy repeatedly.

"And you doubted her." Kouga said.

"Yeah, well if you're so confident in her abilities, why are you checking if you got any new arms, huh?" Inuyasha said.

"I am not." Kouga said, the lying sack of potatoes. (Yes, I said potatoes! Anybody wants to argue, I promise you pain! =)

Well, this accusation started a fight and it got ugly. Basically, Kouga and Inuyasha got in a fight. Oh, and by the way, Sesshoumaru's still looking at Kristina.

"Hey! What the hell are you looking at?! Stupid! I hate you! Don't look at me!" Kristina yelled, glaring at Sesshoumaru. (I don't hate you I have no idea why I said that in my dream I love you and yes I do have a giant list of 'guy friends' and I started to write it but my arm got tired and I wasn't even 1/1000000 of the way through =( !!!!!!!!!!!) yes, my friend is very weird. Don't ask. I don't even know. ~.~ *sweatdrop*

Realizing that he had been staring at the cat demon, Sesshoumaru looked away. 'Why do you have to make me so mad, don't you know how I feel?' he thought. I know, I know, very OOC. It's not my fault! "I wasn't looking at much, that's for sure." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ahem.........back to the subject. Good job Tammy (Ya screw up) but now we must discuss how we are to collect the dragon items." Xiang said, dusting herself off because the effects of the spell had been so strong it knocked her down. 'I'm th only one who got knocked down! Probably cause they're demons, duh, how could I forget? Really easy. They act more like two year olds.' she thought. (Note to Xiang: hello, don't hurt me!)

"I-he........What?" Jillian said, walking over to Xiang.

"The dragon items are mystical items that the elemental demon spirits are supposed to collect." Xiang said.

"Nay, I got stuff to do back home." Kristina said, and Elizabeth agreed.

"I don't care. [thought bubble: ya haughty little bitch!] It is your duty." Xiang said.

"But I wanna go with them this time, sucks if you've lived in it all your life." Tammy said pleadingly.

"There won't be a your time if you don't collect them." Xiang said.

"What?! Why?" Jillian said.

"Because you must wish for peace and prosperity to come back to Japan. If you don't, all of Japan is doomed!" Xiang said, emphasizing doomed.

"Ah shit. This sucks." Kristina said, groaning.

"Don't worry, we only have (a very large, long, and unable to write number) to collect." Xiang said.

*Groan* from everyone.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


(Mwahahahahah! Lizzy I'm writing your part! =) !!!!!!) Oh shut up.. !!!!!!

'Are we gonna walk forever? My legs hurt.......my arms are tired.....I got a back ache........' Suddenly Lizzy's thoughts were interrupted by the growling and always hungry stomach of Inuyasha.

"Lizzy Ramen I need ramen!" Inuyasha said, grabbing Lizzy's arm and making the weirdest face I have ever seen.

"Meep! Inuyasha, don't do that! Are you hungry honey? I'm sorry, I just gave the last of your ramen to Miroku to share with tammy. So sorry!" Elizabeth said soothingly, patting Inuyasha on the head. 'Poor Inu-baby is hungry again.' she thought.

"That butt rubber ate the last of MY RAMEN! I'm gonna kill that perverted son of a........ow Liz, why'd ya do that?" Inuyasha said, rubbing the bump on his head that Elizabeth made from hitting him on the head with a fan.

"Don't say that. Jeeeeez, the language Kristina teaches.....gad!" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, I won't kill him, I'll just make sure he can't eat for a while." Inuyasha said, practically groveling. (People do that a lot in this dream don't they?)

"Alright, but I get to help." Elizabeth said. 'I'm gonna get that bastard......."Will you bear my child?" I'll show him true pain!!!!' she thought.

'She looks pissed' "Sure darling." Inuyasha said.

"Is this a dragon item?" Kristina said, picking up a stick.

"No." Xiang said.

"Is this a dragon item?" Kristina said, picking up an acorn.

"No." Xiang said.

"Is this a dragon item?" Kristina said, picking up Inuyasha.

"No, but I can use it for an experiment.........damn I don't have any jars big enough." Xiang said, pissed.

"Okay..........Is this a dragon item?" Kristina said, picking up Jaken.

"No, but I can use it." Xiang said, stuffing Jaken in a jar. (Mwahahahahahah!!! Jaken in a jar =) heehee)

"Is this a dragon item?" Kristina said, picking up a sleeping Sesshoumaru.

"No, but.......hey, I found a big enough jar." Xiang said, stuffing him in it.

"Hey *tink tink* lemme out *tink tink*" Sesshoumaru said, waking up.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Later that night, at supper, Xiang let Sesshoumaru and Jaken out to get some fresh air. (Can't have them dying! =)

"Is this a dragon item?!" Sesshoumaru said, running at Kristina.

"Oh shit!" Kristina said.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the neck and started strangling her!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ya, hi. Weird couples, ne? Actually, If this weren't so funny and my friend hadn't already told it to me, I would never have read it. I'm a huge Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, and Sesshoumaru/Rin fan. ^_^ Even though I write Sesshoumaru/OC fics every once in a while............Anyways, please review! Or I'll sic my crazy friends on you! I have more than one crazy friend, ya know. Or I could get my mad squirrel sister to attack you! Yes, she is really crazy. Last time she started acting like a 'mad squirrel', she spat all over the place and licked the walls. I practically locked her in a room and told everyone it was a mental institute. So ya better review!!!!!!!

  
  



	6. Strangling, group split up, and STAY!

Ya, hi, I'm back. In case anyone's wondering why this dream's so long, it's because it's actually not one dream, but a series of dreams. Odd, huh?

  


Disclaimer: *grabs microphone and looks around to make sure everyone's listening* I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR MY FRIEND'S DREAM! GOT THAT?!

  
  
  
  


Anger Issues

ch. 6 Strangling, group split up, and STAY!

  
  


"Sesshoumaru, stop strangling her ya moron!" Lizzy said, hitting him in the back of the head with a hard cover book, which really hurts. (I know from experience) Ya, courtesy of me! ^_^ 

"Ow, okay, I'll stop." Sesshoumaru said, because if he didn't, she and his half brother were going to be angry, not to mention everyone else.

"Good.......Kristina, quit it. I think you need to cool off." Elizabeth said, grabbing her and throwing her into the nearest stream.

"Jeez, I'm soaked again." Kristina said, shaking some of the water off.

"Ha ha ha you look funny all wet!" Miroku said.

"You better shut your mouth butt rubber, or you won't have one left." Kristina said, pinning him to a tree.

"Okay." Miroku said.

"Good." Kristina said, taking her hand from around his neck, leaving Miroku gasping for air.

"Alright, if I can have everyone's attention, we will break up into groups and search for the dragon items." Xiang said.

"Nah, I think I want to go home." Kristina said.

"We went through this already. We are going to split into groups of two's." Xiang said.

"Fine." Kristina said, grumbling.

"Pick your partners." Xiang commanded.

So now everyone picks a partner but Kristina, who's left all alone. (Miroku and Tammy; Inu-baby and Elizabeth; homo-Jaken, Rin, Shippou, and Xiang; Jillian and Kouga. Note: Sesshoumaru doesn't have a partner either.)

"You'll be partners with fluffy-sama." Jillian observed.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Kristina yelled.

'I know she doesn't like me and I don't like her (*wink*wink*) but jeez she doesn't have to yell in my ear.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Jillian, I'll be your partner!" Kristina said, basically groveling at her feet.

"Sorry (yeah right) I'm with Kouga. He's going to teach me some new fighting techniques." Jillian said, patting Kristina on the head.

"Oh you don't need that loser." Kristina said.

"Hey that's mean!" Kouga said.

"Kristina, you WILL be partners with Lord Fluffy-sama!" Xiang said, glaring at her.

'I wish they'd stop calling me that! *sigh*' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Fine." Kristina said, glaring at Fluffy-sama. (Hee hee) 

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


An hour later, after they packed..........

"Bye." Everyone said.

"Bye." Everyone said, waving.

"Hey Kristina." Kagome said. (They were in the forest near Kaede's village. Kagome lives there now.) 

"Yes, Kagome?" Kristina said.

"Here, have these. They're the prayer beads I used on Inuyasha. I think you need them more than me." Kagome said, handing Kristina the prayer beads and looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh thank you!" Kristina said, eyeing Fluffy. "Oooh Fluffy darling!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru said. 'Why's she being so nice? This is odd!' he thought. Sesshoumaru tried to dodge them but she was too fast and before he knew it, the prayer beads were over his head and around his neck. "You stupid wench I'll strangle you!" he said, lunging toward her.

"STAY!" Kristina yelled.

"What?" he said, freezing in mid air.

"This is cool! Thanks Kagome, see you later!" Kristina said.

'This is going to be a long day.........!' Sesshoumaru thought.

Fluffy soon unfroze, falling to the ground and eating dirt.

"When I get you I'm gonna........" Fluffy began.

"I wouldn't, Sesshoumaru, you still have the beads around your neck and I also suggest that you catch up to her." Kagome said.

"Fine. *grumble*grumble*" Fluffy said.

"*sigh* I hope they don't end up killing each other." Kagome said.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Kristina runs off ahead to a well that leads to the future.

"See ya Fluffy-sama!" Kristina said, getting ready to jump.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not going anywhere without me." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing her arm.

"I don't think so. STAY!" Kristina yelled, forgetting to make him let go of her arm so she had to wait for him to unfreeze and let go of her arm.

" STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY!" Kristina screamed, freezing him. "Good, that should keep you until I get back! I'll only be gone a little while, I just need to get my homework and make sure that I got good grades on all my quizzes so don't follow me!" Kristina said, climbing into the well and going out the other side.

  
  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Now Kristina's well is in her house in one of the many courtyards. Her house is a traditional Japanese palace with many rooms. She gets lost in it a lot! (Hee hee, I get lost anywhere I go) oi, don't worry, I get lost just as often.........actually, I got lost in my own apartment, which only has 5 rooms including the bathroom. *sweatdrop* 

"Aaah, home sweet home." Kristina said. "Man, I'm tired." she said, glancing at her watch. "Man, no wonder why, it's late. I better get to bed if I wanna wake up for school tomorrow." she said, going to her room. Amazingly enough, she found it without getting lost.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" Kristina yelled, stuffing the last of her breakfast in her mouth and running out the door.

Kristina goes to a catholic school (I don't in real life, but okay) and she's got a very ugly uniform (it's cute but sh thinks it's ugly cause it's a skirt) skirts aren't that bad, are they? I mean, I don't wear them, but hey, they're ok.

"Hey Kristina!" Kristina's other friends Amy and May yelled from the gate.

"Hey you guys *huff huff* no matter how early I set my clock, I'm always late." she said to her twin friends.

"Well you're not late this time." They said.

"Yeah. Barely."

  
  
  
  


Ok! Another chapter done!!! Oh, and Kristina, your handwriting's AWFUL! I nearly went blind trying to read it! Oy...................*sweatdrop*

  


Anyways, to everyone else, if you don't click on the little blue-ish button at the bottom, I'm gonna freak out. I'm already mad because my computer won't save down any fanfics so I can read them offline, I have no clue why. The ff.net homepage says it has a problem with Windows XP, so that might be it.........but if anyone knows how to fix it, PLEASE tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  



	7. Wow, 1 dragon item! It's a miracle!

Yeah, hi. Don't mind me if I don't update in a while. (meaning a couple days......) I just had to type up a huge project for French class...........it took me about 5 hours..........Does anyone know if Latin's any easier than French? So, I'm kinda sick of typing now.........not to mention that my friend keeps forgetting to write up the new chapters! Oy............

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or my friend's dream.

Inuyasha: Yay! She doesn't own me!

Miroku: Actually, I think she means she doesn't own any of us..........

Inuyasha: Shut up houshi!

Kagome: Be nice! SIT!

INUYASHA: *facedown in the dirt* 

Burakkuhime:.......I forget. Why are you here again?

Everyone: *stare* you forgot already?!

Burakkuhime: um.......yes?

Everyone: *fall over, anime style* The disclaimer, stupid!

.................................

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Anger Issues

ch. 7 Wow, one dragon item! It's a miracle!

  
  


"Mmm, there's nothing like food to make a girl feel better after having to spend a week in the Feudal Age!" Kristina said, relaxing into a chair at the school lunch table.

"You visited Feudal Japan?! That why you were gone?" Amy said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever." Kristina said.

"So did you meet anyone?" May asked.

"Yes and no." Kristina replied.

"What's his name?" Amy said.

"Sesshoumaru." Kristina replied.

"Sesshou what?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh, never mind. Let's eat!" Kristina said, beginning to stuff her face.

May and Amy gave each other confused looks but pushed the odd conversation out of their minds...........until he arrived.

Kristina didn't notice him until he said something.

"Where did you think you were going?" Fluffy said.

"Sesshou *gulp* maru." Kristina said, finishing her food.

"Sesshoumaru? Hey, isn't that the guy you met in Feudal Japan?" Amy and May chorused.

Kristina looked at her friends and solemnly..........

  
  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


When Fluffy-sama had finally unfrozen, he had gone straight after the young demon.

She had seemed so happy with her friends, but the minute she had heard his voice, her happy face turned solemn and cold, just like it always was in Feudal Japan. You know, I seriously doubt she can keep a straight face.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Well, it looks like I'll be gone for a while again. Take extra notes for me will ya May?" Kristina said, pushing her seat back and standing up.

"Ok, um, sure. How long will you be gone?" she asked, worried about her friend and why this visitor had caused such an abrupt change in her usually cheerful mood.

"I'll miss you." Amy said as Kristina walked away.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


"So how did you find me? And don't say that you followed my scent because there's way too many other smells around. They would hamper even the best demon's sense of smell." Kristina said, giving Fluffy a sideways glance.

"You're right. I didn't follow your scent and didn't need to try. Your mother told me where you were." he said cooly.

"Wak! —my mom told you! Oh she's so stupid!" Kristina screamed.

"She's not that bad."

"Try living with her."

"You're right. That would get quite annoying."

"Tell me about it. So what's your mom like?"

"She died when I was young."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm over it."

"Oh."

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Later that night, while Kristina slept.........

"Ahem." said a voice from the doorway.

"Huh?" said a still half asleep Kristina. "Sesshoumaru? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to sleep on the floor in the courtyard."

"I will not. I am the Lord of the Western Lands." he said. "I will use your bed and you mat sleep on the floor."

"What? This is my bed in my family's house and in my time. You being Lord of the western Lands has no hold here. You're not even in the right time!" Kristina retorted.

"I will not sleep on the floor." Fluffy said.

"Fine. You sleep on that end of the bed seeing as you're not going to give up anytime soon." Kristina said, giving in.

"Fine." Fluffy said.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Morning:

Kristina woke up in the morning to find that Fluffy had already got up and left.

"Ugh, I hate mornings." Kristina said, getting up and walking out.

"Is this how you do it?" Fluffy asked, chopping the carrots up.

"Very good! Now put it in the pot. Good job, you catch on fast!" Kristina's mom said.

"Ugh, mom!" Kristina said. "Why's he still here?"

"Oh I see you're awake Kitten." Mrs. Mannix said, patting her daughter on the head.

"Mom, I told you not to call me that!" Kristina said, groaning at the childhood name. "Let's go Fluffy. We have to collect the dragon items."

"You're going like that?" he said, signaling to her clothes.

"What's wrong with my...........oh um excuse me." Kristina said, suddenly noticing that she was still wearing her pajamas and rushing out of the kitchen to her room.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


After they ate and got ready to leave, Fluffy and kristina left through the well. 

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Somewhere in the forest...........=(

"Searching for dragon items is boring." Kristina said, walking.

"Tell me about it." Fluffy said.

*Smack!*

"Oww......" Kristina said, picking herself up off the ground and throwing the thing that made her trip. "Stupid rock!"

"Wak!" Fluffy yelled. "That was a dragon item!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"But it couldn't have."

"It was."

"Oh this sucks."

"Mm-hmm."

"Why does this shit happen to me?"

"Let's go find it."

"Okay."

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Three hour later..........While searching throught the forest:

"I give up!" Kristina screamed.

"I found it." Fluffy said.

"You did!" Kristina said, hugging him, then realizing it and pushed him away. Fluffy turned bright red!

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Meanwhile, Tammy and Miroku were making out. Somewhere else, Inuyasha and Elizabeth were also making out. Get a room peoples! Jillian is the only one not making out with anybody..........she's kicking Kouga's ass!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeah, so that's it for chapter 7. Review and I'll bug Kristina to write the chapters faster. And if I get enough reviews, I'll even type them up faster. See what you can get if you review?

  
  



	8. More dragon items!

.........I'm not even going to bother putting something here that says I won't update until I get at least five more reviews. Not a lot of people seem to be reading this anyways...........and it's not even my story. I would like more review anyways though. I mean, this story isn't torture to read..........is it? Well, for all the people who can't stand seeing pairings other than the specific ones they like, I guess it would be torture...............of a sort. Y'know, that kinda applies to me.......I only like Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and Sesshoumaru/Rin fictions..........but I can be kinda flexible if a fic is mostly Inuyasha/Kagome, and maybe some Miroku/Sango. But I really like some of the Sesshoumaru/Rin fics that are posted......... ^_^

Ok, enough with the random chitchat! And as much as I hate doing it, I do have to put a disclaimer (or do I?) So here it is:

I do not own Inuyasha or the story (which is my friend's). So if you sue me, I'll bite your head off!!! (Wait, that might give me food poisoning..........)

  
  
  
  
  


Anger Issues

ch. 8 More dragon items

  
  


Sesshoumaru and Kristina are searching for the dragon items. Fluffy remembers the castle of one of his friends he has friends? is nearby and decides to go there for a rest.

"Are we there yet?" Kristina asked for about the hundredth time.

"Almost, it's just over the next hill." Fluffy said. 

"Another hill? You've got to be kidding me!" Kristina exclaimed. "We've already gone over six!"

"You were counting?"

"Yes there wasn't anything else to do!"

"Oh here we are."

"Wow this is way better than your palace!"

"The house of mine that you saw was just one of my many palaces."

Unfortunately, Kristina wasn't listening. She just walked straight through the gates and up to the palace.

"Wait for me *grumble grumble*." Sesshoumaru said, running to catch up with her.

*later in the palace*

"Ah Sesshoumaru my friend, what brings you to my palace?" said King Nadar. (Don't ask. It means 'swim' in Spanish and I can't think of anything else) .... -___- ......... 

"I have come in need of rest from a very weary journey (and companion). " Sesshoumaru said in his most noble voice.

"And who is your companion?" Nadar said, eyeing the cat demon standing behind Sesshoumaru.

"This is Kristina." Sesshoumaru said.

"Very pleased to meet you, m'lady." he said, bowing.

"And I you." Kristina said, going into a deep curtsy. ........somehow, the mental image I have of this in my mind is very.......er.......funny.

Sesshoumaru noticed her sudden noble act and began to relax. He had expected that he was going to have to explain everything to her.

"You both look very weary. I will prepare your room, but first let us have a feast in honor of your visit."

Later after the enormous feast during which Kristina was well behaved, Fluffy and Kristina went up to the room.

"WHAT!?!" Kristina yelled, looking at the ONE futon in the ONE room. "There is no way in the seven hells that I'm going to spend one night in the same bed in the same room as YOU!" she screamed, looking at Fluffy and pointing.

"Don't worry, I'll get this straightened out." he said, stalking out of the room.

A little while later

"So, do we have different rooms now?" Kristina asked, tapping her foot.

"They don't have any more rooms but we will get different futons." Fluffy said as two servants brought in a futon and put it on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Thank you very much." Kristina said, taking of two of her rings and giving one to each servant.

"Th–thank you m'lady." stammered one of the servants. The other was too shocked to say anything but gave her a deep bow when he left.

Sesshoumaru watched from the other side of the room. He could scarcely believe what she had done. She had gained the respect of two lowly servants in a matter of minutes. They were kind to her and she was kind to them. Sesshoumaru hd been taught by his father that lowly mortals such as those servants were to fear a great demon, who was stronger and smarter than they. When his father hd died and left him with the lands, he had followed in his father's footsteps. Seeing her being kind to these mortals enraged him, but he didn't know why. "You didn't have to do that." he said, a bit harsh. 

"I know, but they work so hard." she began, and then realizing who she was talking to, she finished. "And I can do what I want with my jewels, lady Fluffy-sama."

"Why you......!"

"Hee hee, whatcha gonna do?"

And thus began a wrestling match.

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

  


Later when King Nadar came in to invite them to dinner wait, didn't they just go to a feast? Yare yare, I didn't even write this anyways

" *Ahem* I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said, looking down at the ground to find that Fluffy had Kristina pinned to the floor, her wrists in his hands, his legs on hers to keep her from kicking him. All in all, it was pretty funny er, I wouldn't exactly call it funny........ and King Nadar had to choke back a laugh. if I were him, I'd just cough and tell them to......er, 'continue'............and then leave and lock the door, not to mention turn bright red while I'm at it. Am I the only one who thinks this?

"Oh, m'lord." Kristina said, quickly taking advantage of the fact that Fluffy was no longer paying attention to her and flipped him onto his back and stood up. "What brings you here?"

King Nadar almost died then and there. He hadn't breathed for fear he would laugh and he was quite sure that he was turning purple. "I came to invite you both to dinner."

"WE would love to go." Sesshoumaru said, getting up.

"I would be very pleased." Kristina said.

"Well, it's ready and you can come down now." King Nadar said.

"Okay."

"Okay"

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

  


Later after dinner:

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." Kristina said.

"Yeah, me too." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh I can't wait to go to sleep."

I'm gonna go for a run."

"Why?"

"So I don't get fat."

"Oh. I've never done that."

"How do you get so thin?"

"I dunno. I do have to run a lot and I've almost drowned, like, ten times."

"That explains it."

"Well, goodnight."

"Yup."

"Are we gonna leave in the morning?"

"Yes, after breakfast."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Later that night:

Sesshoumaru came in the room after a long jog. The top part of his kimono was around his hips revealing his six-pack and defined chest. (Sesshoumaru is hot! =)!!!) To all you Sesshoumaru fans: Please don't drool! If you like pictures of, er, shirtless Sesshoumaru, go to www.google.com, click on images, then type in Sesshoumaru. There's a computer generated image of him wearing nothing except his hair, tail, and yellow sash-thingy. To Kristina, A.K.A. tennyohime: Ok, I kinda agree with you there, but.........you dreamed this?! Unfortunately, he didn't know which bed was his and he took the one that was closest.

"What the hell?!" came a muffled cry from under him.

"Huh?" Fluffy said, sitting up and noticing that Kristina was under him. "Sorry."

"Sorry, sorry? Get off me you idiot perverted monkey assed homo who dresses like a girl and has girls' kimonos in your pants!" she screamed, throwing books and blanket and everything near her at him.

"Ow! Sorry! Okay, ow, no need to hit me."

"Oh you, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Uh, I'll go for another jog."

"Get back here!"

"Bye!"

"Damn he has nice abs." Kristina said as he left, smiling to herself. Once again: YOU DREAMED THIS?!

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


" *hmph* She doesn't have to be so mean......but you have to admit, she is really thin and she smells like sakura blossoms and rain. I can't believe I let her beat me.......I should have pinned her down and..........Oh, it doesn't matter anyways."

  


~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ 

  


Next day in the morning:

"Oh, I have something for you." King Nadar said, holding a huge embroidered sack.

"Really? What is it?" Kristina asked.

"I have the rest of the dragon items."

"What? Really?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, here you go." King Nadar said, handing them the sack.

"Thank you, and goodbye, m'lord." Kristina said, curtseying.

"You're welcome, m'lady." King Nadar said, bowing.

"Goodbye." Sesshoumaru said, shaking his hand and leaving.

  
  
  


In case anyone's wondering, 'yare yare' means 'oh well.'

Please review...............even though this isn't even my story.

  



	9. A notsogreat endofstory summary

Um........about this fic........my friend forgot most of it..........and it's kind of a hassle for me to read her bad handwriting and type it up, since I usually have to edit her grammar too, so I'm going to tell the basic events I remember from her telling me. In other words, this is basically the last chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything here. And one more thing: since I'm the one who wrote this chapter, anything in parentheses are notes from me now.

  
  
  
  


Anger Issues

ch. 9 A nice big not-quite rest-of-story summary

  


Everyone meets somewhere in the woods. It turns out that Kristina and Sesshoumaru found ALL the dragon items except for one, since everyone else was too busy a) making out, or b) beating the shit out of somebody. The last dragon item was found by none other than Inuyasha and Elizabeth, who sat on it while trying to sit down while making out. (*Sweatdrop*) They use the dragon items to summon a dragon. Now that they have summoned the dragon, they each get a wish. Elizabeth wastes a wish on peace and prosperity instead of unlimited internet because she didn't know the whole group also had a wish. Tammy wishes for a lifetime supply of ramen, being as weird as she is. Kristina wishes for Sesshoumaru to be nice, then after her wish is granted, she decides a nice Sesshoumaru is too creepy and uses the group wish to change him back. Then the dragon's gone. Everyone decides to go to the modern era for a while. Rebecca shows up when they order pizza, and starts hitting on Sesshoumaru, which gets Kristina pissed. Sesshoumaru opens the fridge to get a drink, and finds Tammy and Miroku in there making out. A fairy-thing pops up and drags them to an elf village in the feudal era. Kristina mistakes their king for a queen and is thrown in the dungeon along with everyone else. Inuyasha smells the ramen that is in Tammy's backpack that was left on the floor right above them, and he digs right through the ceiling. They escape through the hole, even though Inuyasha wanted to stay and eat the ramen first. Kristina separates from everybody else and bumps into the really tall girly-looking elf king again, and ends up insulting his house this time. Xiang and everybody else comes back in and tells the elf king that Kristina's the demon elemental water spirit, so then he gets them to help him save his village. Sesshoumaru goes to take a bath and takes off the towel he's wearing (ok, I know a lot of you out there want to see him naked like this, please, no drool!) only to find Tammy and Miroku making out in the bathtub. (.........first the fridge, now the bathtub.......get a life!) Miroku asks him if he wants to join them, and Sesshoumaru runs off.......forgetting his towel. Kristina and Elizabeth see him run off, then remember Rin and Shippou are out there somewhere. They go looking for them, and find Jillian making out with the elf king. Kristina asks them which direction Sesshoumaru went, and they point without even stopping their make-out session. (*sweatdrop*) Kristina and Elizabeth run that way with the rest of their group and find Shippou on the ground twitching saying "I'm a guy! I'm a guy!" and Rin crying saying "I'm too young to see that!" Jaken's hanging from a tree out cold. Everyone decides to burn Sesshoumaru at the stake. Inuyasha thinks they mean steak, as in the food. They find Sesshoumaru hiding in a bush. They take pity on him since he looks so pitiful at the moment, and don't stake him. They all get back to the village (Sesshoumaru has his clothes on now) and find everyone asleep. It's a curse the witches put on them because the witches want treasure. So the whole group of adventurer-people go off looking for the treasure. Then, for some extremely odd reason, their shoes start shrinking, and it gets downright uncomfortable. So Kristina uses her staff and opens a portal to the future and they all go through. While wandering around her house, lost, she finds a book in a domed room on a pedestal. She opens it and lots of glowy-green thingies fly out. Then Kristina notices the danger sign on the door. (That, peoples, is an example of sheer stupidity. Then again, I'm known to do stupid stuff like that sometimes too...........) So now the glowy-green thingies are on the loose. Everyone goes back to the feudal era, and their shoes shrink again. So everyone goes barefoot. Inuyasha's already barefoot, so he could care less, but some other people don't like it. Elizabeth doesn't mind it and is walking in mud with no problem, but Kristina can't stand it and jumps on Sesshoumaru's back for a ride. Sesshoumaru falls flat on his face........into the mud. So now he looks like an absolute monster and isn't too happy about it. They find the cave where the treasure is and everyone except Kristina goes in, since she's too scared. Then the green-glowy-thingies show up again and they scare her even more, so she runs in saying "Wait for me!" She then bumps into somebody and they both scream. It turns out to be sesshoumaru. Then Miroku finally uses the torch he found, and is almost beaten up for not using it sooner. They meet up with the rest of the group and find the room with all the treasure. Sesshoumaru dives in and starts swimming in gold. Then he swims right out of the gold into a lake and sinks because all the gold is so heavy. Somebody goes in and rips him out of the water and the weight of the gold rips the bottoms of his pant legs off, so he now looks like he's wearing a girls' kimono. Everyone grabs as much treasure as they can and bring it to the witches. (Somewhere along the way, Sesshoumaru's kimono's fixed, where, when, or why, I have no clue.) The witches discover that Inuyasha had hid a lot of it in his kimono, so now they're mad, and Sesshoumaru grabs all the gold and runs. Later, when they're leaving, he comes back and says the bought the potion they needed to wake up the elf-people with the money. They all go back to the village and wake them all up, and then stay in the elf king's castle for a while. Sesshoumaru asks Kristina to marry him, and she is tricked into saying yes. Naraku, Sango, and Kikyou show up and stay there too. A little fuzz-ball-thing shows up and starts stealing things from the kitchen. Kristina goes in and finds it, and it brings her to a shrine filled with drunk cat demons. The rest of the group shows up to find her all drunk and decide to marry her to Sesshoumaru while she's like that. Then Kristina decides to drag everybody to another one of Sesshoumaru's palaces to trash it. They get there and Kristina decides to remodel Sesshoumaru's room since it has nothing is in it. She is informed that since she is his wife, the castle is hers too. Then comes the epilogue-thingy.

Years later, everyone's married to their fiance/boyfriend/girlfriend/whatever. Inuyasha and Elizabeth have one kid called Burakku. (I think Kristina got this off my penname......) Tammy and Miroku have a ton of children. Kristina and Sesshoumaru has a daughter who's just like Kristina at her age, meaning she hates girls' kimono's because they're hard to move and fight in. THE END.

  
  
  
  
  


Ok, that was a kinda sucky summary-thingy............I don't think I was quite thinking straight when I typed it up.......don't mind me, It's just that this isn't as funny as when I first heard it. That could be because the whole world's too dan serious round now.........with the stupid war on Iraq, I probably won't be able to go anywhere interesting for summer vacation, and especially not Hong Kong, where my whole family's from, because of SARS. I really hope none of my relatves get it..........I mean, it's deadly, right? I really don't want to go to another funeral..........

Well, that's enough about the depressing things! Please review this story, I really like reading reviews! ^_^ And please read and review my other stories, Song on the Radio (a one-shot songfic) and To Rule the Darkness. For all you people who don't really like having notes in parentheses in the middle of a story, neither of my other stores have those. 

  


Sayonara, minna-san!

  



End file.
